Electronic image capture devices are well-known in the art and commonly include an image sensor, such as a CCD or CMOS array, as well as a lens assembly. The lens assembly focuses light on the image sensor, which converts the incident light into electronic signals suitable for processing. Such image capture devices have been used in a nearly limitless number of electronic systems and devices.
While many different structural configurations have been developed for electronic image capturing devices, few have proven to provide a good balance between structural integrity (i.e., the ability of the structure to prevent unwanted light or environmental contamination into the image capture device), low cost, and manufacturability.